criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant in the Room
Elephant in the Room is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second of the game. It is the second that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot After receiving the invitation of archaeologist Edvard Hereward to see a new archaeological discovery in the zoo, the entire team decided to relax from the new guidelines implemented by Major Calvert. However, before they reached the excavation site, Xavier felt that the ground was shaking as if something big was approaching, which turned out to be an elephant stampede. Getting safe, the team reached the meeting point with Edvard, only to find him trampled by the same stampede with his limbs tied. Priscilla confirmed that Edvard had been trampled by the full stampede, but that his limbs had been for a good time thanks to the presence of some burns on his wrists caused by friction between his skin and the ropes. They questioned zookeeper and former accountant Sage Black, whom the player met when they helped him to avoid being involved in Frederic Spades' scheme in Gamble Summit, high school student and Mona's son Maxwell Romanazzi and, social media influencer and Edvard's son Mitchell Hereward. Soon after, Abaddon came reporting that someone had tried to steal the bones from the excavation. Back at the excavation site, they found a hooded person who was holding a rib bone in their hand. After chasing them and losing their trail in the black market, the team suspected physiotherapist Gustave Ogawa and goth fashion designer Elysium Van Porcelaine. They also discovered that Edvard had taken the keys to the zoo without Sage's authorization, which had allowed some animals to escape because he didn't close his cells properly, as well as discovering that Mitchell believed that his father had killed his mother because of a series of events he encountered while investigating his father for years, especially a suicide letter that did not match Mrs. Hereward's writing style. Then, when Gianluca was going to start criticizing the slow progress of the investigation, Maxwell came to the station and said he was the killer of Edvard. Maxwell revealed that he was going through an emotional instability caused by the clash between the Vis and his antidote. He went to visit Edvard to plan Mitchell's birthday, but he received him coldly and told him that he was against their relationship. In a sudden rage attack, he punched Edvard in the stomach and kicked him several times until he left him unconscious. Without remembering it correctly, Maxwell said that he opened the elephant cage and then returned to his place. Also, Elysium was discovered to be the one who stole Edvard's discovery because what he did wasn't finding archaeological rests but ransack the cemetery and steal skeletons, being her grandmother's the one that he "discovered". Also, Edvard kept asking for free sessions to Gustave, promising him to share the money from his new discoveries, but Doctor Ogawa kept refusing every time Hereward mentioned the topic. Finally, the team arrested Mitchell for the crime. Mitchell began to laugh during the confession stating that Chief Galdwey and the player were playing a joke on him. However, when asked if he had influenced Maxwell to blame himself for the murder, he accepted the crime but denied the accusation. He confessed that his father had been punishing him in inhuman ways since he revealed his sexuality. Without enough evidence to denounce him for the credible alibis that he had invented, Mitchell planned to continue living with him until Maxwell was 18 and they could flee to Paris together. In recent days, Edvard was acting strange, so Mitchell decided to investigate him and, not only he confirmed his suspicions that he had killed his mother, but also was planning to kill Maxwell during his birthday by poisoning him, just like Charlene. When he went to confront him, he found him unconscious on the floor with his limbs tied, so he took the opportunity to alter the elephants with a high-frequency sound. When Edvard woke up, Mitchell opened the cage and caused the stampede to crush him. Judge Fraire sentenced him to ten years in prison. Post-trial, Priscilla informed the player that Xavier and her had tried to recreate Edvard's murder and they have discovered that his limbs hadn't been tied by a person. At the excavation site, Selena and the player found and restored a drone, which Rogelio analyzed and revealed that private investigator Detheroc Morgan was the owner of it. When confronted about it, he confessed that one of his clients asked him for a drone and rope, however, he refused to reveal their identity for professionalism. After informing Gianluca of Detheroc's indirect participation, he decided to arrange a meeting with the Mayor to discuss his immunity. Meanwhile, Charlotte wanted to help Maxwell deal with the news that Mitchell being the killer. Lying under several blankets and surrounded by boxes of cookies in his room, Maxwell didn't want to talk to anyone. However, Charlotte made him realize that Mitchell wouldn't want him to suffer, so she suggested that Maxwell give him something special to remember in jail. After recovering his photo album and creating a lucky charm for Mitchell, the player joined Maxwell in prison to visit him. He constantly apologized to the three, but Maxwell promised him that everything would be fine and that he would visit him every Friday until he served his sentence. After wrapping the investigation, Major Calvert assigned Abaddon and the player to escort the Mayor in the celebration of the city foundation, Festival Easthill, so in that way he would be forced to listen to him as a favor in return. Summary Victim *'Edvard Hereward' (found trampled by an elephant stampede) Murder Weapon *'Elephant Stampede' Killer *'Mitchell Hereward' Suspects :: Sage Black :: Zookeeper Profile: *The suspect has knowledge about elephants *The suspect eats peanut butter *The suspect listens to electronic music :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: High School Student Profile: *The suspect has knowledge about elephants *The suspect eats peanut butter *The suspect listens to electronic music :: Mitchell Hereward :: Victim's Son Profile: *The suspect has knowledge about elephants *The suspect eats peanut butter *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance: *The suspect wears eyeliner :: Gustave Ogawa :: Psychotherapist Profile: *The suspect has knowledge about elephants *The suspect eats peanut butter :: Elysium Van Porcelaine :: Goth Fashion Designer Profile: *The suspect has knowledge about elephants *The suspect eats peanut butter *The suspect listens to electronic music Appearance: *The suspect wears eyeliner Quasi-Suspects : Priscilla Taube :: Coroner : Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge about elephants *The killer eats peanut butter *The killer listens to electronic music *The killer wears eyeliner *The killer is under 25 Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Excavation Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Book of Knots, Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Zookeeper Vest) *Examine Zookeeper Vest. (Result: Zookeeper Name Tag; New Suspect: Sage Black) *Ask Sage Black what happened at the zoo to unleash a stampede *Investigate Elephant Habitat. (Clues: Habitat Lock, Locked Photo Frame) *Examine Habitat Lock. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Maxwell's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Maxwell Romanazzi) *Question Maxwell about leaving his fingerprints on the habitat lock. *Examine Locked Photo Frame. (Result: Baby Picture) *Examine Baby Photo. (Result: Mitchell's Baby Photo; New Suspect: Mitchell Hereward) *Inform Mitchell Hereward about his father's death. *Examine Book of Knots. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peanut butter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge about elephants) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Black Market. (Clues: Turtle Shells, Garden Gnome, Loose Pearls) *Examine Turte Shells. (Result: Medical Kit) *Examine Medical Kit. (Result: Doctor ID Badge; New Suspect: Gustave Ogawa) *Ask Gustave Ogawa what his whereabouts were in the black market. (Profile updated: Gustave has knowledge about elephants) *Examine Garden Gnome. (Result: Sound Amplifier) *Analyze Sound Amplifier. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to electronic music) *Examine Loose Pearls. (Result: Baroque Earring; New Suspect: Elysium Van Porcelaine) *Speak to Elysium Van Porcelaine about her missing earring. (Profile updated: Elysium eats peanut butter) *Investigate Habitat Pond. (Clues: Archaeology Field Kit, Elephant Food) *Examine Archaeology Field Kit. (Result: Zoo Keys) *Question Sage Black why Edvard had the keys to the zoo. (Profile updated: Sage eats peanut butter and listens to electronic music) *Examine Elephant Food. (Result: Police Board) *Analyze Police Board. (12:00:00) *Ask Mitchell why he claimed that his father had killed his mother. (Profiles updated: Mitchell has knowledge about elephants and eats peanut butter, Maxwell eats peanut butter) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Maxwell Romanazzi about his confession of killing Edvard. (Profiles updated: Maxwell has knowledge about elephants and listens to electronic music, Mitchell listens to electronic music, Sage has knowledge about elephants) *Investigate Structure Remains. (Clues: Animal Plushies, Medical File) *Examine Animal Plushies. (Result: Mandible) *Analyze Mandible. (08:00:00) *Confront Elysium Van Porcelaine about stealing the victim's discovery. (Profile updated: Elysium has knowledge about elephants and listens to electronic music) *Examine Medical File. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Blood Test) *Speak to Gustave Ogawa about the free sessions Edvard wanted. (Profile updated: Gustave eats peanut butter) *Investigate Smuggling Boxes. (Clues: Phones Stack, Deer Head) *Examine Phones Stack. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eyeliner) *Examine Deer Head. (Result: Zoo Blueprints) *Analyze Zoo Blueprints. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (2/6)! (No stars) Like a Box of Chocolates (2/6) *See what Priscilla has discovered about Edvard's murder. *Investigate Excavation Site. (Clue: Rare Figurines) *Examine Rare Figurines. (Result: Wood Pieces) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Drone) *Analyze Drone. (08:00:00) *Question Detheroc Morgan about his drone being used in the murder. *Inform Major Calvert why Edvard was found with his limbs tied. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check how Maxwell is doing after the news about Mitchell. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Black Market. (Clue: Egyptian Rugs) *Examine Egyptian Rugs. (Result: Moonshine Barrel) *Examine Moonshine Barrel. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (10:00:00) *Join Maxwell to deliver the lucky charm to Mitchell. (Reward: Heart Necklace) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill